1970's Globey
(Preteen, 12 years old) * YAG 3 teams: (14 years old)|episode_eliminated = N/A|place = N/A|friends = *Normal *Possibly *Sometimes |enemies = *Possibly *Sometimes |color = *Globe Mabel (shine) Powder Blue (base) Regent St Blue (shade) Bermuda Gray (outline) *Countries Mustard (yellow countries) Wasabi (green countries) Manatee (blue countries) Lavender Pink (pink countries) Sunshade (orange countries) *Neck Nomad (shine) Stonewall (base) Soya Bean (shading) Pharlap (backlight) Cola (outline) *Plastic Snow Drift (base) Celeste (shading) Lemon Grass (outline) *Base Cornflour Blue (base) Royal Blue (shading) Tory Blue (outline) |kill_count = 0|death_count = 3|first_appearance = A CUBE!|voiced_by = Epicbattler3}} 1970's Globey is a male contestant currently competing on Yet Another Gameshow. Appearance 1970's Globey is a rather large contestant, and his body looks heavily damaged. His face is dented, and the handle looks all chewed up by something. His colors are faded, Yugoslavia and several blobbed together African nations are visible, proving his old age as a globe. Changes 'Episodes 1-Beta 12' His handle has no shade, making it only with outline & color. It also have a unbend holder. 'Episodes 8-11' He became dented by KSSU's hammer. 'Beta Episode 12' Episode 12 1970's is now smaller, and the stand is now thicker. There's a circle of scraped paint on the bottom of his globe. Personality 1970's is very cold to people he doesn't know or like, but does in fact kind of have a caring side. He's comforting to most of his friends, and is also shown with a good aim in Hold Your Horseshoes. Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE! Hold Your Horseshoes Marbles Were Lost How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! PLAY BALL! Breaking the third wall Leaps of Faith The Big Dig Whatever Floats Your Boat! BON APPETIT Duck & Roll Votes Deaths Trivia * His voice has gotten deeper. ** This is due to the fact his voice was too similar to A Cube's, which was pitched up. * He's left-handed, as he threw the horseshoe with his left hand. * Despite his name, he's actually from 1970. ** His name is just a round-down to the nearest multiple of 50. ** According to the youtube post Epicbattler3 made on his channel, he calls himself 1950 because that's when his favorite cigarette brand was made * He is 25 years old. **In 2019, he became 26 years old. ***In 2020, he actually became 27 years old. * His hobbies are fishing and driving. * His height is 5'2". * His favorite number is 2. * His favorite color is mint green. * His face is on the Atlantic Ocean. *His teeth are the only ones that aren't a pure white. *He was born on year 1993. **Incronically, being created in 1950 makes him 77 years old. List of Ages *1993: 0 *1994: 1 *1995: 2 *1996: 3 *1997: 4 *1998: 5 *1999: 6 *2000: 7 *2001: 8 *2002: 9 *2003: 10 *2004: 11 *2005: 12 *2006: 13 *2007: 14 *2008: 15 *2009: 16 *2010: 17 *2011: 18 *2012: 19 *2013: 20 *2014: 21 *2015: 22 *2016: 23 *2017: 24 *2018: 25 *2019: 26 *2020: 27 See also Category:Characters Category:The Destroyers Category:Team Gamma Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters that made it to the Merge